The Mistake
by adromir
Summary: Sam and Ed are abducted by a group of hostile strangers. How are the two SRU officers going to convince their abductors that they have taken the wrong men? SED, and a bit of whumps to both characters.
1. Chapter 1

**You guys enjoy the ultimate finale of the final season? I do. Yeah, it's a little bit rushed but the ending is a great closure. Ah, the baby girl. So cute...Aw... ****Too bad they didn't show the scene where Clark and Dean enter the Academy, though.**  


**Anyway, here's another fic, post-finale. So there will be spoilers. Have fun reading! ;)  
**

**Summary : Sam and Ed are abducted by a group of hostile strangers. How are the two SRU officers going to convince their abductors that they have taken the wrong men?**

* * *

"Ed?"

"Yeah, Samo?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

Pausing at the entrance of the supermarket, Ed Lane turned to frown at his teammate. "You're not ready to go diaper shopping?"

"No, what I mean is…" Sighing, Sam Braddock jammed both hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Never mind. Let's just get this over with."

Ed grinned. "I know what's bothering you, buddy. You think you're not prepared to be a Daddy yet."

Sam emitted a rueful smile. "Is that too obvious?"

"Well…" Throwing an arm around Sam's shoulder, Ed urged his mate to continue walking inside. "That hangdog and I'm-scared-shitless expression is a total giveaway, for one. Secondly, you have grown very quiet as Jules' due gets closer. Don't worry, okay? Both mother and child will be fine, you'll see."

"I'm not worried about them," said Sam, reaching for a shopping cart on an auto-pilot. "I'm worried about _me_. I have no idea how to take care of a baby. I never even hold a baby in my life!"

Chuckling, Ed patted Sam in the back. "Then you're gonna learn, starting tonight. That's why I'm here. Look, I'll buy you the book, _Taking Care of Baby for Dummies_, whatever. But before that I will teach you how to shop for the necessities. Jules is now eight month along so you guys should prepare a hospital bag, just in case. The baby might come earlier than its due."

Sam stumbled to a halt, turning deathly pale. "Earlier? As in, _premature_? Oh, god…"

"Hey, hey, buddy. Don't freak out on me now. Come on, Samo. Sniper breathing. Yeah…that's it. Feel better? Good. Let's start shopping. Jules would shoot your ass if you come back empty handed."

As they were speaking, Sam's wife was currently sitting in the Lane's living room, happily surrounded by her close female companions. Sophie and Leah had meticulously planned the baby shower for weeks and they didn't want the guys' presence to spoil it. And so, after Jules had been dropped off at his house, Ed was given the mission to distract Sam elsewhere. That was how the two men had ended up in the supermarket.

For the next hour Ed steered his mate down the aisles, giving helpful pointers and suggestions on the items that the father-to-be needed to purchase in preparation for the childbirth. Ed wasn't sure that Sam was paying full attention, but at least the poor guy had stopped looking so panic-stricken.

Having gone through it twice before, Ed could relate to what Sam was feeling. When Sophie was pregnant with Clark, he hadn't acted that much different. In fact, he had been a whole lot worse. Every first time father would experience it, the fear and anxiety brought by the great anticipation. But in Ed's case, the fear was more to do with missing all the actions. And that was exactly what had happened. He hadn't been there to hold his wife's hand when she gave birth to their son, something that Ed still regretted to this day. So when Izzy was born, he had insisted to stay by Sophie's side despite a serious gunshot wound in his arm.

Glancing at his watch, Ed noticed that it was already quarter to nine. The baby shower should have wrapped up by now, though knowing the women they might want to linger and gossip for another hour. Ed decided that he still had time to take Sam to a bar for a quick drink.

Bending over the shopping cart, Ed inspected the items they had gathered. "Diapers, check. Baby formula, check. Blankets, check. Bottle warmer, check. Socks for mommy, toiletries, lotion, lip balms, candies…check, check, check, check, check."

"We've got everything?" Sam asked, concerned to get it all right.

"Yeah, except for one. Maternity sanitary pads."

Sam blinked. "_What_?"

"You heard me. We can find them in the ladies section. Right over…here."

Stubbornly, Sam planted his feet. "I'm not venturing in there."

Standing at the middle of the aisle flanked by rows of sanitary pads of numerous brands, Ed rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Sam, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not embarrassed. I'm just…this is not right."

"Buying personal things for your own wife is not right?"

"That's just it. It's _too _personal."

"Exactly. That's what marriage really is."

"I know that, but…" Sam cringed. "Seriously, Ed, I've never entered this particular area before. _Never_."

"There's a first time for everything, buddy. Besides, you're doing Jules a lot of favor. You don't expect her to shop for sanitary pads right after she delivers, do you? It is better that you do it now, as we're already here." Ed clamped a hand around Sam's arm and yanked him over. "Go on, pick her favorite brand. Do you even _know_ her favorite brand?"

His face burning, Sam prayed that no one else was looking as he reached up for a blue colored package.

"That's for normal menstrual, dummy," Ed said, grabbing the package before putting it back. "You need to get the ones specified for post-natal. The blood flow is heavier."

Blushing, Sam glared at his team leader. "Have you any idea how awkward this is?"

"Yeah, I sure do." Ed grinned back. "And I'm enjoying it immensely."

Fighting the wild urge to smack the other man's head with the arsenal of womanly things, Sam stared closely at the array of packages until he found what he looked for. "Got it."

"Great. Mission accomplished. Now let's go pay."

Noticing the admiring gazes that the female cashier was furtively giving Sam as she checked out each item, Ed couldn't resist teasing his handsome teammate. He draped an arm around Sam's waist and happily announced, "As you must have noticed, we are having a baby."

Though a bit crestfallen, the pretty young lady managed to smile back. "Oh. Congratulations then."

Turning as red as ripe tomato, Sam sputtered his explanation, "No! We are not having a baby. I mean, I _am_ having a baby, but not with him. He's just—"

"Come along, muffin. We have a Lamaze class to attend, remember?" Ed sweetly said, giving Sam's waist a quick squeeze before he grabbed the shopping bags and strode for the exit.

With an audible sigh, Sam looked heavenward.

_Why do I even bother?_

Without uttering another word, he gave the cashier a weak smile and grabbed the remaining bags. So anxious that he was to escape the girl's interested stares, Sam rushed out the door as if his heels were on fire. He found Ed already sitting inside the car, leaning heavily against the steering wheel as he laughed his head off.

Grumbling in annoyance, Sam dropped the bags into the back seat before strapping himself in next to Ed. "Oh, yeah. That's real mature. Very funny."

"I know, right?" Ed wheezed as he straightened up, wiping the tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes. "You should see the look on your face. It was awesome!"

Sam shot his friend a glare. "Can't take you anywhere. Feel free to embarrass me next time, Boss."

"Aw, come on, Samo," Ed said as he eased the car out of the parking lot. "That was fun, admit it. The girl was clearly so taken with you. I was just saving you the trouble so you don't need to decline when she offers to jump your bones. Imagine how Jules would react if you said yes?"

"Why would I say yes?"

"Honestly, Sam, a girl that pretty and you are not the least bit interested?"

"Absolutely not."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Ed chuckled. "She looks a lot like Scarlett Johansson. And the whole team knows you have the hots for the Hollywood bombshell."

"Not anymore," Sam replied with a sheepish smile. "I'm a married man now, remember?"

"Right."

"And I'm a good husband."

"If you said so."

"Besides, my wife is a sexy sniper chick. Kicking ass and crunching balls are her favorite pastime. You think I have the guts to even glance at other women?"

"You got a point there." Ed nodded in agreement. "Say, what happened to the photo of Scarlett you had taped at the back of your locker? I haven't seen it there for months."

"Jules found it the week before the wedding."

Ed gasped. "She broke into your locker?"

"Yep."

"What did she do with the picture?"

Sam grimaced. "She took it home, blended it in with her famous mango smoothie and forced me to drink it."

Ed's jaw dropped as he stared wide-eyed at his teammate, mere seconds before he burst into uproarious laughter. He laughed so hard that the car nearly swerved into the back of a slow moving bus.

"Hey, watch it!" Sam yelled, grabbing the wheel to steady it.

"Oh, God…that's hilarious." Ed moaned as he rubbed his stitching side. "No wonder you are immune to the charms of hot chicks. Jules is one scary woman. You're lucky she didn't add your nuts into the blender!"

"Tell me about it." Sam shrugged with a sheepish grin. "Scary Jules really turns me on, though."

Ed scoffed. "Buddy, you know what you need?"

"What?"

"You need a drink, that's what. A real big one. Remember that bar we went together earlier this year?"

"The bar where we got stinking drunk? Of course. How could I forget the mother of all hangovers the day afterward?"

"How about another trip there? Come on, I'm buying."

Sam hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"It's just one drink, Sam. We won't get drunk like before."

"But what would the wives say? I can still recall Jules being so pissed when she found us out there, howling to the moon like lunatics."

"Our wives won't say a thing if they don't find out, would they? It's gonna be our secret."

Sam started to laugh. "Our secret. Yeah, let's do it."

* * *

An hour later, Ed and Sam were still nursing over a tall glass of beer each when Ed's cellphone suddenly buzzed. He winced when he saw the caller ID.

"Uh…hey, Soph."

"Where the heck are you guys?" his wife demanded to know.

"We're still downtown, just finished shopping."

"Oh, that's good."

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, but Jules is getting tired. She unwrapped lots of presents tonight. Sam needs to take her home so she can rest."

"10-4. We'll get moving now. ETA fifteen minutes."

"Eddie?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I don't speak code," Sophie drily shot back and ended the call.

Chuckling, Ed rose to his feet. "Let's go home, buddy. The wives are getting antsy."

Sam also got off his stool. "Do they know where we're at?"

Gesturing at the noisy surroundings of the bar, a cacophony mixed sounds of loud music and exuberant conversations, Ed said, "I think Soph can tell. I married a very smart woman. Nothing escapes her notice."

"Then we are screwed."

"No argument there."

Still laughing, they exited the bar and made the long walk back to Ed's car which he had to park in a public garage two blocks away. They were just yards from the garage entrance when a white panel van braked to a screeching halt alongside them. The two SRU officers instantly snapped to full alert, sensing danger, as the door slid open and four men wearing balaclavas jumped out and aimed loaded guns at them.

"On your knees! Hands behind your heads!" the men were screaming, their weapons at the ready.

Knowing that they were unarmed and outnumbered, Ed gave Sam a barely noticeable nod. Reluctantly, both SRUs got to their knees as they were told, their arms raised in submission.

"Look, guys, what is this about?" Ed calmly asked.

"Be quiet!" one of their assailants shouted in response as the others yanked Ed and Sam's arms behind their backs.

"Can't you at least tell us who you are and what you want?" Sam wanted to know.

"I said, be quiet! Shut the fuck up!" barked the first man, slamming the butt of his gun into Sam's temple.

"No!" Ed cried out as his teammate crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Shrugging the men's hands off him, Team One's team leader rushed forward to crouch over his friend. At the sight of blood trickling down Sam's face, Ed raised his gaze with a growl of anger, "Bastard. You didn't need to hit him!"

A heavy blow slammed Ed in the crown of his head then. And his lights went out.

When he finally came to, Ed thought that his brain was going to explode from the incessant pounding inside his skull. Stifling a groan, he blinked his eyes opened to find himself in a darkened narrow room. He was sitting on the floor with his back leaning against something, his wrists tied behind him. As he struggled with the bonds, his elbows bumped into someone, eliciting a low moan.

Ed froze. "Sam? Is that you?"

"Ungh…" The younger man weakly raised his head, slowly coming around. "Ed…what…what just happened?"

"Well, buddy, I think we have been kidnapped."

Assailed by nausea, Sam swallowed hard against the hot bile in his throat. A sure sign that he suffered a concussion. "Kidnapped? Why?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea." Ed shrugged, or tried to. His movements were limited by the thick ropes tied fast around his chest. He and Sam were bound together, back to back.

"Did you piss off anyone lately?" Sam asked, his voice still sounded weak.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

The door suddenly flew open. Two of their abductors entered, their faces hidden behind the balaclavas.

"Good, you're awake," one of them said. From his voice, it was the same man who had hit Sam earlier. "We're gonna make the call to your father now."

Sam was surprised to realize that the man was actually talking to him. "M…my father?"

"That old man needs the proof that you're still alive. To keep you that way, he has no choice but to release our people."

That caused Sam to frown in incomprehension. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The man slapped him. Hard. "No more questions, kid! Just do what I told you to do and say what I told you to say, you understand?"

"No, I _don't_ understand!" Sam fumed, and he got slapped again.

"Stop hitting him, god damn it!" Ed shouted. "What do you guys want?"

"_You_ be quiet," the other man hissed at Ed. "You're just the watch dog."

Ed blinked.

_A watch dog? Seriously? _

The first man started dialing on a cellphone. Moments later, the call was connected and he barked, "You still don't believe me, old man? Now talk to your son!"

Sam flinched as the phone was jammed against his right ear. No one spoke on the other end, but he heard someone breathing. "Uh…hello?"

"Son? Are you okay?"

"Yes, but—"

"Hang on, Joey. I've gathered our men and we'll be right over. We're gonna kill those sons of bitches!"

"Wait a minute, I'm not—"

"That's enough!" The cellphone was wrenched away and the abductor yelled into it, "You heard your son's voice, now release our men! You have one hour or your son dies!"

With that, the two men stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. For several heart beats, the two SRU officers were stunned into silence until Ed asked, "Sam, what did your Dad just say? Did he tell you what's going on?"

Sam shook his head, greatly puzzled. "That's the thing, Ed. It's not the General."

"What? Come again?" Ed was understandably shock.

"The man on the phone just now," Sam added, "He is _not_ my Dad."

**TBC...**

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Sorry to keep you all waiting. So many things going on in my life right now. And I'm loving it. **

**I'm glad you all enjoy the previous chapter, and thanks so much for those nice reviews. I'm loving it too! **

**Here's the next chapter, o faithful readers.**

* * *

"Who the heck are these guys?" Ed wondered out loud.

"Beats me. Whoever they are, they've made a major blunder. It's not us they're after," said Sam. "And that man on the phone, he calls me Joey."

"_Joey_?" Ed smirked. "Well, you do look like a Joey to me."

"Ed," Sam protested with a roll of his eyes. "Listen, we need to convince them that they've got the wrong men."

"How do you suggest we do that? These guys are armed to the teeth. For all we know, they might belong to a serious crime mob."

"A serious crime mob that mistakenly kidnap two cops? How can anyone be that stupid?" Sam scoffed. "A mob, a band, whatever. Looks like they have disputes with another group. Joey's dad told me he will come with his people and kill these sons of bitches. His words, not mine."

"Feuding families, perhaps?"

"Or maybe gangs at war. That explains the demand for Joey's dad to release these guys' friends. The conflict between them might have been going on for some time."

"While they are at war, _we_ are caught in the middle. Literally sitting ducks. So, Sam, you have a plan?"

"Me? You're the prime tactician, Ed. Besides, I can barely think straight here. My head is killing me."

"FYI, my head is hurting too. They hit me so hard I think my brain has slipped off-center," Ed retorted. "I suggest you think fast on the escape strategy, buddy. It would look good on your résumé as well, may help fast track you to Team Leader."

"What is this? A job interview?"

Ed grinned. "Pretty much. Think of me as your evaluator. You get us both out of this mess alive, I will give you the best recommendation ever."

The younger man didn't respond. He went silent for quite a long while that Ed grew anxious. "Sam?"

"Hush. I'm thinking."

"Oh. Sorry."

They both sat without talking for several more minutes until Ed suddenly jumped with a surprised yelp, "Whoa! What the hell are you doing?"

"What?"

"Why are you groping my ass?"

"Trust me, Ed. You're not my type. I'm just trying to reach for the small box-cutter I keep in the back pocket of my jeans. I'm sure it's still there."

"Why didn't you say so? In other circumstances I might have shot you in the balls! A little bit of warning next time, buddy."

"Hopefully, there won't be a next time." Sam continued to stretch his bound hands downwards, without much success.

"Maybe it's better if we both get to our feet and stand up," Ed suggested.

Sam paused with a heavy sigh. "Not right now. If I rise, I might throw up. The room still hasn't stopped spinning on me."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, and your incessant nagging is not helping me any."

"I'm _not_ nagging."

"Suit yourself." Sam leaned sideways for better access. "Ed, you need to lift up your butt for me."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Just slightly raise your butt cheek, the one on the left."

Muttering under his breath, Ed complied.

"No, your _other_ left," Sam directed.

Rolling his eyes, Ed grumbled, "People call it _right_, Sam. The opposite of left is right."

"Well, it's on _my_ left anyway. Just do as I ask and stop whining, will you? We don't have much time. Joey's dad should get here within an hour, so we have to be ready."

"You have a plan then?" Ed asked, leaning aside.

"Yes, but for the plan to work, our hands need to be freed." Grimacing with the effort, Sam finally managed to grip the box-cutter between two fingers. "Ah, got it!"

"Good work. Now cut us loose."

"Give me a minute," Sam gasped, leaning back as he closed his eyes. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Take all the time you need, Sam." Ed sounded sympathetic. "Most likely you have a concussion. I saw how hard they hit you. Is your head still bleeding?"

"I'm bleeding? I didn't know that. How's _your_ head?"

"Still bald and shiny."

They both chuckled at that. After his nausea receded, Sam began sawing with earnest at the ropes around Ed's wrists. "If I cut you, feel free to holler."

"_Oww_!" Ed suddenly yowled, causing Sam to freeze.

"Ed? Oh, shit. I'm sorry. "

The other man was already shaking with laughter. "I'm okay, Sam. Really. I was just kidding."

Sam elbowed his friend as hard as he could in his bound state. "Will you knock it off? What's wrong with you tonight? Are you high or something?"

Grinning, Ed replied, "Believe it or not, I'm having a blast. We should go out together more often, Sam. A date fills with adventure and comic relief. What more can a man want?"

"You're a riot."

As his teammate resumed his task, Ed raised a question, "Hey, Sam. I've been meaning to ask. You are highly-trained for this situation, aren't you?"

"What situation you mean?"

"Being captured by hostiles, tortured for classified intel, those kinds of things. I need to prepare myself if our captors decide to come in and torture us."

"Believe me, Ed. Being left alone in this room with you is torture enough for me."

Ed chuckled. "What I mean to say is, when you joined the JTF-2, you must've been a real badass to make the cut. I understand that the rigorous selection program is not for the faintest of hearts."

"If you think the selection program is hard enough, you should see the training. Once, they put me through a horrible exercise to see how long I would last under extreme pressure. I was tied down and these trainers did their best to break me. I could stand only an hour before I blubbered like a baby."

Ed was surprised. "You're kidding me. You _fold_?"

"Yeah. I was so pissed at myself that I asked to go through the exercise again. I managed to hold on for nearly six hours. By then, the powers that be were already deciding to drop me from the list. They thought that I was not tough enough. They believed that I was there because my Dad had pulled some strings to easily get me through the selection process. I wanted to prove them wrong and so I requested for one last test. It would either make or break me. Guess how long I lasted this time?"

"Longer than before, I'm sure."

"Sixty one hours, Ed. Sixty one hours of pure hell. A new record. The last time I checked, the record still stands."

Ed whistled. "I knew something's not right when I first saw you. You're a damned cyborg!"

Laughing, Sam said, "I wish. Cyborgs can't feel pain or humiliation. The tortures and abuses I suffered were unbearable. Short of killing me, they did all kinds of awful things to make me cry uncle, much more so because of who I am."

"Because you're General Bad-Ass's son?"

"Not only that. It's also because I was this cocky blonde blue-eyed kid who was too stupid to give up. After fifty hours of it, they even pleaded with me to voluntarily end the session. Until I gave them the distress code, the trainers had to resume forcing it out of me or _their_ mission failed. I refused, and so on it went."

"For sixty one hours."

"Yep."

Ed shook his head. "Wow. You _are_ one stubborn son of a bitch."

Sam just laughed.

"So, what made you give up the distress code in the end?"

"I didn't. I never did."

Puzzled, Ed wanted to know more, "Then what made them terminate the exercise?"

"They were forced to. I went berserk and managed to overpower my three trainers until they had to be hospitalized. One of them even suffered a ruptured spleen. I guess I _am_ a cyborg."

Ed grinned. "Samo, always remember that I'm a friend, okay? I hate to be on your bad side after knowing what you're capable of."

"Good. You can stay in my good graces by returning a favor."

"Huh?"

"Your hands are now free, Ed."

Wiggling his wrists, Ed finally realized that his bonds had been cut loose. Only the ropes around his chest remained. "Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome. Now do me."

Ed froze. "Say what? I thought you said I'm not your type."

Sam sighed out loud in exasperation. "You know damn well what I mean! Want me to turn into a real cyborg and kick you in the ass? Jeez, Ed. How much drink you had at the bar?"

Chuckling, Ed took the box-cutter and started sawing at the bindings on his friend's wrists. "Enough to dull my fear of you, buddy. So, what's the plan? You _do_ have a plan, do you?"

"Affirmative. Listen, these guys don't know who we really are and what we can do. We have surprise on our side. Just follow my lead."

"Lead the way then, Samo. I'm all yours."

**TBC...**

* * *

**Yes, I know. This chapter is too short. Don't worry. Coming soon is the finale, which would be longer. And I promise not to break it into two parts like the Flashpoint season 5 finale. LOL!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's not the end of the world after all so WELCOME 2013!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is it, the event that you've been waiting for. The Finale…...Part 1.**

**LOL. Just kidding.**

**Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

When their abductors inevitably entered the room later afterwards, Sam and Ed sat unmoving on the floor with their hands behind their backs, the length of rope still wrapped around their chests. This time, none of the three men wore masks. The two SRU officers watched intently as a square-jawed guy in mid-forties, obviously the leader of the group, stepped closer forward.

He spoke directly to Sam, "Your father is here."

"Really? Whoopee," was Sam's nonchalant reply, straight faced.

Frowning, the man said, "He is here to take you home, Joey. But I can't let you go, not yet. Not until after he has released my men."

"Good for you."

The man's frown grew deeper, slightly puzzled by Sam's lack of interest. But he didn't comment much on it. Instead he turned around to tell one of his lackeys, "Get him in here, Gus."

Gus left, returning a short while later with two men. The younger one was tall and muscular, acting as bodyguard to the white-haired gentleman wearing light grey suit and brown overcoat.

"I've already told you, Tim. I came with your men. You can find them in the truck outside," the elderly man said, looking thoroughly pissed. "Unless you show me my son, my guys will shoot them dead. Now where is he?"

"You blind, old man?" Tim shot back, nudging his head to indicate Sam. "There he is."

Joey's father squinted at the bound captives, at Sam in particular. "_Him_? Who the fuck is _this_?"

Stupefied, Tim stared back at him. "What do you mean, who the fuck is this? It's your boy!"

"He's not my boy! I know how my son looks like, you imbecile! This kid is definitely not him." The elder man made a turn to leave. "If this how you play it, fine. Say goodbye to your men, Tim."

"Whoa, Jimbo! Hold on a minute!" Tim cried out. He grabbed the elder man's arm to stall him, causing the bodyguard to growl menacingly in warning as he drew his handgun. The other two men in the room also raised their weapons, aiming to shoot.

Jimbo. If Ed and Sam could see each other, they would have exchanged knowing glances. _Jimbo's_ was the name of the bar where they had visited that night.

Ed whispered to this teammate, "_Sam_?"

"Not yet, Boss," Sam hissed in reply. "Wait for my signal."

Quickly stepping back, Tim put up his hands in a placating manner. "Whoa, Jimbo. Let us all cool down here. We need to figure everything out for a second."

"There's nothing to figure out," Jimbo retorted. "You don't have my son, I waste your men. End of story."

"But who the hell are these two?" Tim looked perplexed as he pointed at Sam and Ed.

"Not my problem."

Tim disagreed, "Yeah, it _is_ your problem as well. Especially if you had sent them to spy on me."

"What?" The old man glared. "I didn't send them. I don't even know them!"

"We caught them both walking out of your bar."

"So?"

"You used these two men as baits to entrap me."

"What gave you that ridiculous idea?"

"Come on, Jimbo. We all know how your mind works. You took my men and you expect me to retaliate by taking your son. Joey just got out of jail, so where else would he go to celebrate if not Daddy's bar, right? That's why you paid these two bastards to pretend as Joey and his bodyguard Hugo. You _wanted_ me to grab them. You're just looking for an excuse to extend this battle between us."

"I'm gonna tell you this one last time, Tim. I don't know them! Get your head out of your ass and figure out your own stupid error. Don't blame me when _you_ caught the wrong people." Jimbo sighed in disgust. "On second thought, how the hell you mistaken these two for Joey and Hugo? Sure, this kid is blonde like my son but he looks kinda pretty and all, as if he sings in a boy band or something."

"Hey!" Sam protested out loud. Behind him, Ed was barely able to stifle his chuckles.

Jimbo wasn't finished, though. "And that other guy looks a lot like Hugo with his bald head, but he's way too old."

It was Sam's turn to repress his laughter as Ed sputtered, "_Old_? I'm not even forty five!"

Turning red with embarrassment and anger, Tim swiveled to scowl at his captives. "Who are you?"

"You're asking _us_?" Ed shot back. "How come you don't even know who you kidnap?"

In response, Tim punched Ed in the jaw. "Shut up!"

Despite the pain, Ed grinned. "So which one is it? Want me to answer your question or keep my mouth shut? Make up your mind."

Tim swung his fist again, hitting Ed on his other cheek. Ed grunted from the blow, which was hard enough to rattle his teeth. Luckily, none came loose from it.

In the background, Jimbo the old man was already laughing. Tim snarled at him, "_What_? What's so funny? And why are you still here, old man? You were so eager to leave just now."

"Oh, this is just too amusing to be missed, Timmy," Jimbo said, still chuckling. "If this is how your business operates, it's no wonder that you're quickly losing control of your chapter. Here's my last offer, mate. Subject yourself to me, and we'll consider everything settled. You shall have your men back."

"Get the fuck off my case, Jimbo! Can't you see I'm busy? I need to figure out who these two bastards are."

Calmly, the old man asked, "Have you checked their ID?"

Tim paused as he pursed his lips, standing there uncertain and looking exactly like the idiot that he was. Cursing under his breath, he barked at his men, "Their wallets, where are they?"

"Still inside their jackets, I think," Gus chose to respond.

"And where are their jackets?"

"Outside in the van. I think Nolan keeps them."

"Bring 'em in here."

As Gus rushed out, Jimbo shook his head and scoffed. "Bloody amateurs."

"Shut up, old man," Tim snapped. "Seriously, why are you still here?"

While those two continued to bicker between themselves, Sam leaned backward to whisper, "Ed, you're okay?"

"Yep. Peachy," was Ed's dry reply.

"Hang in there."

"Gotcha."

Surveying the room, Sam made a quick headcount. Jimbo and his bodyguard, Tim and one of his men, then Gus and Nolan. That made six hostiles accounted for in total. Sam had no idea how many there really were outside the room, but it wouldn't affect his plan much. From where he sat, the ex-JTF2 noticed that the door could be bolted shut from inside, which would work greatly in his favor.

"Hey, guys," Sam called out, trying to catch Tim's attention. "Listen, clearly there has been a mistake. How about letting us go?"

Tim sneered as he came closer. "After you've seen our faces? Not a chance, pretty boy."

"But we have no quarrel with you. We were just minding our own business when you took us at gunpoint."

Behind Tim, the old man suddenly interrupted. "Something's not right with these two."

"What are you talking about, Jimbo?" Tim asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Look at them. They are not even scared."

Thoughtful, Tim stared hard at both captives. They stared back at him, unflinching. Their sharp gazes unnerved Tim so much that he reacted by grabbing a fistful of Sam's shirtfront. "Who are you? _Spies_? Who sent you here?"

"We're not spies. And no one sent us."

"Don't lie to me!"

"_You_ kidnap _us_, remember?"

"Arghhh!" Tim backhanded Sam with a harsh cry. Straightening up, he shouted at no one in particular, "Where the hell is Gus?"

The nameless man who stood guard by the door shrugged. "Maybe he's still searching for the wallets."

Annoyed at the delay, Tim growled in frustration. He grabbed Ed around the throat and squeezed. "Tell me now, you bastard. Who the fuck are you?"

Ed refused to answer. He simply looked straight at Tim with a crooked smile. That just enraged Tim more. He was raising his fist to strike Ed when Jimbo called out to him, "That's not gonna work, Tim. If you want to make them talk, you need to be more persuasive."

"I _am_ being persuasive."

"By using brute force? Tsk, tsk. Too much energy, with too little result."

"You've got a better idea?"

"In fact, I sure do." Smiling, Jimbo stepped closer. "Watch and learn, Tim. Find out how real professionals work."

"Oh, just get on with it!"

Reluctantly, Tim got out of the way and let Jimbo take over. The old man quietly observed the two men sitting bound on the floor before he beckoned his bodyguard. "Niko."

His face impassive, the man called Niko dug a hand into his jacket pocket before taking out a clear plastic shopping bag.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "What do you want these men to do with the stupid plastic bag? Barf in it?"

Plainly ignoring Tim, Jimbo pointed at Sam as he told Niko, "This one. He looks soft. I'm sure he'll bawl within minutes."

Sam glowered as the muscular guy reached for him. "What are you doing?"

Without bothering to reply, Niko yanked the plastic bag over Sam's head and tightened the ties around his neck. Sam jerked in reflex, his chest heaving as he desperately struggled for air. But the faster he breathed, the quicker he'd use up all oxygen. The plastic sucked into his mouth, quickly suffocating him. He had to fight hard against the instinctive reaction to snap up his unbound hands to hit back at Niko.

Oh, Sam could think of at least a dozen ways to kill the man with just his bare hands, but he had to stay in character. He must continue to appear defenseless. Not only his, Ed's life also depended on this plan to work. In the midst of it all, Sam felt it when Ed grabbed both his wrists to anchor them down, keeping him still.

Seconds dragged by. The burning pain in Sam's chest intensified. His head felt like exploding from the extreme pressure. He was on the verge of passing out when the plastic bag was abruptly pulled away, leaving him reeling from the sudden burst of fresh air.

Beaming with utter confidence, the old man leaned down to peer closely at the gasping young man. "Ready to talk now, boy? What's your name?"

Despite everything, Sam was able to grin in return. "Joey."

Jimbo's smile fell flat. "You're not Joey."

"You called me Joey on the phone."

"I thought you were my son."

Sam emitted a soft chuckle. "Am I not your son?"

"What's going on, Jimbo? What is he talking about?" Tim asked with growing suspicion.

Slightly shaken by the lack of fear that Sam was showing, the old man took a step back. "He's just talking shit. Niko, give him another."

Right about then, Gus hurriedly walked into the room carrying two jackets in his arms. "Found them!"

"What took you so long?" Tim yelled at him.

"I…uh…I had to go find Nolan first. He was standing guard right at the front and he holds the key to the van—"

"Quit your jabbering and give them to me! Where are their wallets?"

"Still inside the pockets. So are their cellphones."

As Niko was left hovering over the two captives, Jimbo went over to join Tim and Gus who quickly went through the contents of the two jackets.

Sam gave Ed's hand a brief squeeze. "Boss?"

"I'm here."

Niko frowned at their quiet interchange. Before he could react though, Sam emitted a sudden yell, "_NOW_!"

As one, the two SRU officers jumped to their feet with their fists upraised, sending the rope around their torsos to fall to their feet. Sam had managed to saw through it before the men appeared and rewound the rope to its former position, creating an illusion as if they were still tied up.

Niko was ultimately caught by surprise. He hadn't had the chance to move when Sam slammed the heel of his palm up the big man's nose. There was the sickening sound of breaking bones before Niko toppled over, hitting the floor like a heavy log. He stayed there, completely still.

Meanwhile, Ed had advanced on the others. With his full attention on the jackets and wallets, Tim was late to react. Ed was already upon him when the lead abductor swiveled around, only to receive quick double jabs to the jaw. Tim staggered into Jimbo, and both men fell in a tangle of arms and legs.

In one fluid move, Sam leapt and kicked the gun out of Gus' hand. Gus cried out in pain when the next kick hit his sternum, throwing him onto his ass. Sam caught the weapon in midair and took aim at the remaining man standing by the door. "Gun down, gun down! Do it now!"

Gaping at his beaten comrades, the man found he had no choice and so he quickly dropped his Beretta. Sam rushed over and shoved him down to his knees before collecting the gun. Next, he slammed the door shut and bolted the lock. "Ed? Status!"

"No harm. Subjects contained!" Ed announced. He had already confiscated the rest of the weapons. Tim, Jimbo and Gus were now lying on their front, hands clasped atop their heads. Sam dragged his man over to join them.

Ed jerked his chin towards Niko the giant. "He still breathes?"

"Yep. Just barely." Sam shrugged, and then added as an afterthought, "I think."

"You _think_?"

"If I wanted him to be dead, he would be. I pulled my punch at the last moment so he should be alright."

"Huh." Ed leaned closer to hiss into Jimbo's ear. "You hear that, old man? Soft, ain't he? Yeah, that's him being real soft. You don't want to be anywhere near him when he's in a hard mode. Trust me, he's a cyborg."

Sam snorted with a shake of his head as he rummaged through Ed's jacket. He found the cellphone and tossed it at his team leader. "Would you do the honor?"

Ed deftly caught the phone and started dialing. "What about the Nolan guy?"

"Let him stew outside. He can't do a thing from there, not when we got his boss as hostage." Just then, heavy poundings landed on the door.

"Will the door hold?"

"It will hold."

"Who the fuck are you?" Tim was shouting as he glared at them from his awkward position on the floor. "Damn it, who the fuck are you?"

"Why, we're the famous Hardy Boys," Ed wryly replied. His call finally got through. "Yeah, this is Sergeant Ed Lane from the SRU. I'm with Constable Sam Braddock. We have a 10-33. Requesting backup. No, we have no idea where we are. You have to trace this number. I'll stay on the line."

Ed continued to give the despatcher a brief overview on everything that had happened, along with the details of their current position. He was quickly reassured that help was already being sent their way.

"_Cops_?" Jimbo was incredulous, staring daggers at Tim. "You kidnapped some cops? You moron! How stupid can you be?"

"How the hell should I know? I thought we had your son and his bodyguard!"

"The kid is nothing like my son!"

"Shut the hell up!" Sam roared. "The next one who speaks will have the plastic bag wrap around his head!"

They shut up. Turning to Ed, Sam asked expectantly, "So, Boss, did I pass?"

Ed just laughed.

* * *

"Ed, how mad do you think the wives would be?"

"I don't know, Samo. Let's go in and find out."

Sam winced. "This is gonna be painful."

"Yep." Ed nodded with a grimace. "A lot more painful than the physical knocks to our heads."

It was almost two in the morning. The two SRU officers had been sitting in Ed's car for quite a while, staring out the windshield at the closed front door of the Lane's house and deciding whether it was safe to face their spouses. Both men knew how late the hour was, but they couldn't help it. They had only managed to leave the scene an hour after the backup arrived. By then, the dust had settled and all bad guys had been taken into custody.

Troy, Team Four's team leader, had stared at Ed and Sam with a raised eyebrow when he found the fellow SRU officers who had locked themselves inside the narrow room at the back of Tim's warehouse, with five other subjects lying docile at their feet.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be off duty?"

Ed had smirked. "Didn't you know? This is what Sam and I do in our free time. Playing vigilante."

"Well, thanks to you both, we have apt reasons to detain the most feared crime boss in town," Inspector Stainton had said next. He had brought his own team of unis to the scene. "We have been keeping Jimbo Malone under surveillance for months now. There have been several charges on his name but nothing sticks. Witnesses mysteriously vanish before further statements could be gathered."

"What exactly is he involved in?" Sam had asked. "I thought his bar is legit."

"The bar is only a front to his money laundering business. There's also an illegal gambling going on in the basement. But he's mainly a loan shark. Jimbo basically owns the city."

"So what's the story with the other guy, Tim?" Ed was curious to know. "He clearly has some serious control issues."

"Tim Myers. He is another loan shark who's trying to cement his own territory. Jimbo doesn't like the competition and wants Tim to either pay his allegiance to him or take the business elsewhere. We found out that Tim has been aiming to use Jimbo's son as some leverage, but he's a little bit too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Joey Malone and his bodyguard have been caught just hours ago. DUI. Joey was so high he drove his Porsche into a ditch. Here, look at this." Inspector Stainton took out a photograph from the file folder he held. "That's Joey and his bodyguard, Hugo."

When Sam and Ed looked at the picture, they groaned out loud in disgust. Like Sam, Joey Malone was blonde, but he was as thin as a beanpole. Hugo, meanwhile, though bald like Ed, had a bulging belly as huge as Jules' during her second trimester.

"They look nothing like us!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"And Tim has mistaken us for _them_? What, is he blind?" Ed smacked himself in the forehead. "God save me from blithering idiots!"

After they had had their injuries checked and dressed by the EMT, Ed and Sam then took a lift back to town with Team Four to collect Ed's car from the parking garage. And now, here they were, sitting in the driveway, dreading the inevitable.

"Come on, buddy," Ed finally said, pushing open the car door. "Let's go face the music."

The house was mostly dark when they walked in, but the lights were still on in the living room. Both men tiptoed towards the direction and found Sophie Lane sitting alone on the sofa, watching some late night show on television. Upon seeing them, her eyes narrowed to a slit. She switched off the TV and rose to her feet, her arms crossed.

"Honey, I'm home," Ed lamely announced with a sheepish grin. Next to him, Sam bit his lower lip as he tried to keep himself from smiling.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sophie asked, not amused.

"Uh…two?"

"You told me you'd be home _hours_ ago." She threw her arms in the air. "Where the hell have you guys been? Jules and I have been worried sick!"

"Sophie, we're really sorry." Sam looked contrite. "Something came up and we got…uh…tied up."

"You could've called."

"Honestly, Soph," Ed said, placing his hands on her stiff shoulders, "If we could, we would have."

"What happened to you?" She looked closely at them both. "Where did you get those bruises, Ed? And Sam, what caused that awful lump on your temple?"

"We were leaving the bar when some bozos thought it was fun roughing us up," Ed replied with a shrug.

"You got into fight in a _bar_? What were you thinking?"

"No, that's not what I mean," Ed quickly said. "We have been—"

"Oh, save the explaining for tomorrow, Ed." She waved him off. "I'm sleepy and I'm going to bed."

"Wait, where's Jules?" Sam looked around and couldn't see any sign of his wife. One corner of the room was overflowed with opened gifts, though. "She hasn't gone home by herself, has she?"

"She's asleep in the guest bedroom upstairs." Waving a finger at him, Sophie added, "And don't you dare disturb her, Sam. She's very tired. She needs her rest."

"I'm going up to see her."

"No, you're not." Ed's wife placed a palm against his chest. "Let her sleep. You can talk to her in the morning. Now, either you go home or you can spend the night in here."

Sam admitted defeated with a sigh. "Okay, I'll stay. I'm not up to for the drive home anyway."

"Good. I'll bring down some pillows and blankets." As Sophie turned towards the stairs, Ed went to follow her. She held out her arm, stopping her husband in his tracks. "I don't think so, honey."

"What?" Ed asked, bewildered.

"We had a deal, remember? You come home drunk, you get the couch."

"I'm not drunk!"

"So you said."

"But I'm _not_."

"Look, Izzy is sleeping in our room tonight. She has been a little cranky and I have a hard time soothing her feathers. So be a good Daddy and give her some space, okay? Don't worry, Ed. I'll bring down some pillows for you too. " With that, she disappeared up the stairs.

Turning to his teammate, Ed wondered out loud, "What the hell just happened?"

"I think our wives have just kicked us from their beds." Sam shrugged as he tiredly plopped himself onto the couch. "At least you've had your standoff with your wife. I have yet to face mine."

"Good luck, then." Ed grinned, right before he shoved Sam off the couch.

"Hey!" Sam yelped as he hit the floor.

"Dibs! My house, my couch."

* * *

The next morning, Ed was jerked awake when someone cheerfully announced, "Rise and shine, sleepyheads!"

Ed instantly bolted upright in the couch, squinting against the morning glare. Muttering under his breath, he swiped away the covers and threw his legs over the side.

He stepped right onto Sam's belly.

"Holy fuck!" Sam woke up cursing, his fists flying. In the confusion, Ed lost his balance and fell heavily on top of his friend. Sam cursed some more. "Holy freaking fuck!"

"Sam, be still!"

"Get off me!" Sam yelled, fighting with the covers.

"I'm _trying_!" Ed pushed himself upright, jabbing his knee into Sam's groin in the process.

Sam's eyes crossed. "Aw, jeez…"

In the background, a woman was laughing. The men froze and turned to look. Jules was leaning against the wall, shaking hard from uncontrollable laughter. In her hand was her smart phone. She was video-recording the entire scene.

"Smile, guys. I'm gonna upload this to YouTube!"

Sam turned white. Finally free of the confining blankets, he jumped to his feet. "Sweetheart, give me that."

"Nope." Still laughing, Jules waddled out of the room as fast as she could. Sam started to run after her, but remembered that he was wearing only his boxer-briefs. Pausing to grab a blanket, he wrapped it around his waist and went to give chase.

Sprawled against the couch, Ed blinked for several seconds before he promptly broke up laughing. Rising to his feet, he grabbed his pants from the back of the couch and put them on. Based on the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, he bet that Sophie had whipped up some power breakfast fit for a king. And so that was where he headed next.

"Good morning, hon."

His wife turned from the stove to smile back at him. "Morning, darling. How's the couch?"

"Comfy." Snaking his arms around her waist, Ed kissed her neck. "Miss me?"

"A lot. What was that screaming I just heard?"

"It was Sam. I stepped on him."

"You what?"

"I totally forgot that he slept on the floor next to the couch." He grinned, remembering what had just transpired. "Poor guy. Jules has recorded everything and she threatens to let the whole world see it."

Just then they heard excited voices coming from outside, a few seconds before Jules went running by the kitchen window. Sam was right behind her, trailing blankets in his wake.

"Jules, give it to me."

"Catch me first!"

"I'm not going to tackle you to the ground. You're eight months pregnant!"

As Ed and Sophie watched in amusement, Sam managed to grab Jules wrist and yanked her into his arms. "Got you!"

Grinning, Jules hid her phone behind her back. "Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do to me?"

"I will cherish you forever." With a lascivious smile, Sam put his palms on both sides of her belly. His smile grew wider when he felt the baby kicked. "My God. I'm going to be a Daddy. Very soon."

"Are you scared?"

"Damn right I am!"

"No cursing in front of the fetus, Daddy Braddock."

"Oops. Sorry."

"I'm scared too, Sammy," she admitted. "But we'll get through this together. It's going to be okay."

"I know. That's what Ed told me. Now I'm sure everything will be alright."

"Good. So let's continue."

Sam was puzzled. "Continue with what?"

The mischievous glint in Jules' eyes was the only warning. Before he knew it, she had grabbed a fistful of his blanket and gave it a sharp tug before taking off running with it, leaving him standing there on the lawn only in his underwear.

"Jules!" His face burning pink, Sam went after her again.

In the kitchen, Sophie and Ed couldn't help but laugh.

"They will make great parents," she said.

"I agree." He rubbed her arms. "Soph, about last night. I wasn't drunk, and neither was Sam. We were kidnapped."

She nodded. "I know."

"What…you know? How?"

"When you failed to return as you promised, Jules called the Barn and told the SRUs to have a lookout for you both. Troy from Team Four immediately called back as soon as they found out what happened. You and Sam have quite an adventure, I heard."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Then why did you make me sleep on the couch?"

"Actually, it was Jules' idea." She grinned. "She said that if you and Sam can have so much fun together, then you should try sleeping together too. See if you like it. So, how did it go?"

"I'm glad Sam is not my wife." He chuckled. "He packs quite a hell of a punch. I don't want to be left black and blue every time I have to wake him up!"

"I pack quite a punch too, you know." Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sophie pulled him closer and brought down his lips against hers. "Let me show you."

And she did just that.

**THE END**

* * *

**Again, thank you so much for reading! Also, big hugs and kisses to those who spent some of their precious time to review. I'm real glad to know that most of you enjoy this story, and I will continue to bring more Sam whumps or SED moments in the upcoming fics. **

**Currently, I'm still working on 'The Truth'. I will put up the new chapter within this month. Before that, I have another Sam whump fic to upload. The title is 'The Prank'. Wait for it next week.**

**See ya soon, guys!**

**p/s : I'll be sitting for a very important job interview in a couple of days. It is real major, and will prove to be the biggest turning point in my career. Do pray for my success. ;)**

**Adromir has left the building! ^_^**


End file.
